


Something Pretty

by hyunwoo



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, hyunwoo is cheesy af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 05:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11891430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunwoo/pseuds/hyunwoo
Summary: Hyunwoo always liked physical activities: swimming, running, dancing - you name it. So when Kihyun asked him what he wanted to do on his birthday, he wasn’t surprised when the older said he wanted to go hiking.





	Something Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I had this idea while working and I thought well why not??  
> It's just some shitty fluffy so don't expect anything from this.
> 
> I hope it's cute at least :)

Hyunwoo always liked physical activities: swimming, running, dancing - you name it. So when Kihyun asked him what he wanted to do on his birthday -  _ we could spend the day together doing whatever you like hyung _ \- he wasn’t surprised when the older said he wanted to go hiking. 

“Hiking, hyung? Really?” Kihyun whined since he wasn’t a fan of sports himself. He’d rather stay inside, cook something tasty for Hyunwoo and himself and spend the day watching some crappy movie or playing FIFA.

“Yes, I’ve been searching for trails on the Internet for quite some time and it’s the perfect opportunity,” Hyunwoo had said, smiling softly, giving Kihyun his signature Buddha smile. “And I believe it would be great for us to go together, you always complain about your low endurance, that's the chance for you to test your limits.”

“But hyuuung,” Kihyun whined again, letting his lithe body collide with the soft fabric of Hyunwoo’s bed. “Hiking? Really?”

“You said we could do whatever I wanted,” he reminded, and  _ shit _ , that was low. “It's my birthday and I want to go hiking with my best pal.”

“Man, I’m only doing it because you're playing dirty. You appealed to my emotions, dude. That's low even for my standards.”

“Learnt from the best,” Hyunwoo winked and Kihyun melted. He was  _ so _ whipped.

“Ok, what do we need? I’ll help you pack,” Kihyun avoided eye contact, searching for a backpack in his closet. 

“Since it’s quite a short trail, just a few things. It won’t take more than 2 hours to reach the peak. It’s a moderate trail, it’s just 6km by foot,” Hyunwoo explained, reaching for the bag in Kihyun’s hands. “I’ll take it, we could bring just one bag so you won’t get tired. We just need water, some food like energy bars, fruits, and extra clothes if it gets chilly. We could also bring towels since there’s a pretty lake there and we could take a dip.”

“Hm, alright. Do you need help?”

  
  
  


They’ve been half an hour in it and Kihyun is already exhausted. He could feel the sweat lingering on his temples running down his arms, the heat and the blanket of humidity  threatening to suffocate. He wants to quit already and they haven’t even started their warm up.

“Remind me why I am here again?” Kihyun whines as Hyunwoo climbs a rock also using his hands, balancing his weight on his right feet. 

Hyunwoo had said the trail was considerate  _ easy _ , but the mountain rises out of the ground in a semi-regular 45-degree slope for the first hundred meters of its ascent, before making a dramatic slant that might as well be vertical. It’s not impossible, but surely  _ isn’t _ an easy hike. It was an uneven climb marked at irregular intervals by short trees sticking rather pathetically out of the ground.

Kihyun couldn't deny that the view was rather breathtaking, the dark green of the leafs contrasting against the celestial blue of the sky and the daylight creating an amazing frame on his camera. He had stopped by every mile to shot a couple of pictures - eighty-two to be honest - and they hadn't even reached the peak yet. 

“Why don't appreciate the view in front of you instead of just snapping pictures of it?” 

“What's wrong with it?” Kihyun asks, and his friend tuts.

“Nothing… It's just that you're always with this camera in hand and it seems like you prefer  _ that  _ instead of living the moment,” Hyunwoo says, putting the bag down and looking for the water bottle. 

“I just like to capture the moment, hyung. Isn’t it nice to have something to look at afterward?” Kihyun smiles and tilts his head, pointing the camera to Hyunwoo. “Smile, hyung,” he snaps a picture and it turns out blurry since Hyunwoo covered his face with his hand. 

“But you’re always taking pictures, Kihyun…” Hyunwoo looks upset and Kihyun doesn’t understand. Was it really a big deal? He never knew that it made Hyunwoo upset - him taking pictures of everyone and everything. “You never enjoy the moment, you just photograph it to appreciate it later.”

“Oh hyung, I see it… You know what? Try it, come on,” Kihyun says, shoving the camera in his hands. “Take a couple of shots, see how nice it is. Every time you see something pretty, just snap a picture. You’ll be grateful at the end because you’ll keep the image forever.”

Hyunwoo is left with the camera in his hand while Kihyun takes another water bottle from the bag and takes a sip. The older fumbles with the device, snapping some pictures of the surrounding to check the lighting and the focus, and then Kihyun starts walking again, following the little signs stuck on the ground.

They keep hiking, sometimes stepping onto some rocks, having to climb them to carry on, something stepping onto little streams full of boulders, wetting their sneakers. It’s summer so it’s hot and Kihyun's still sweating, and he doesn’t give a damn anymore. He splashes cold flowing water onto his face, letting the water wet his bangs and run down his neck. He notices Hyunwoo beside him, standing still, but he’s too busy washing his face to ask Hyunwoo if the older wants him to hold the camera so he could wash his face too. When he gets up, he eyes Hyunwoo and he’s fumbling with the camera menu, but he doesn’t pay attention to it.

They keep hiking, and half an hour later, they reach the peak. The trail to Baegundae Peak wasn’t that hard at the end, Kihyun thought, proud of his endurance. The climb was a little uphill and very steep near the end and it took them almost four hours to ascend, but it was totally worth it. At the peak, they could see the whole city and its buildings, the Namsan Tower and the skyscrapers, but still smell and be surrounded by nature again.

“Hey, sit down and let’s eat some of the kimbap I packed,” Kihyun suggests, reaching for the sliced rolls he placed into some Tupperware. As Hyunwoo arranges the food and the soy sauce, Kihyun gets the camera and starts scrolling through the log… And almost every picture Hyunwoo took is of himself - blurry shots of his back, his hair, his hands. There a couple pictures of the scenery, a little stream they crossed, rocks covered in moss, flowers… But most of them are Kihyun. Kihyun swallows hard.

“Why did you take so many photos of me?” he asks and he swears Hyunwoo goes red. The tip of his ears and his neck get flushed red in the blink of an eye and he scratches the back of his head just like he always does when he gets embarrassed. 

“You told me to take pictures whenever I found something pretty… So I did. I took a picture every fucking time you crossed the lens of the camera because you’re the prettiest thing I’ve ever laid my eyes on,” Hyunwoo says, hiding his face in his hands and getting even more embarrassed than he already is. “

Kihyun keeps scrolling - there are a lot of pictures of his hands he notices - but the very last shots are close-ups of his eyes and his smile when they reached the top when Kihyun laid on the rocks and closed his eyes to feel the light breeze. 

“I don’t know what to say,” Kihyun looks at Hyunwoo, who’s been utterly quiet for the last minutes. 

“Don’t say anything,” Hyunwoo pleads, closing his eyes. “Just forget it, let’s pretend this never happened.”

Kihyun shuffles closer, gathering the courage he didn’t know he had in himself, and places his hand on Hyunwoo’s face, caressing wordlessly his cheekbones.

“Don’t… Don’t tell me to forget,” Kihyun whispers, leaning closer. He’s afraid he’s reading it wrong, that maybe that’s not what Hyunwoo meant, but when the older closes the gap between their lips, Kihyun feels like on cloud nine. The kiss is sweet and gentle, Hyunwoo lips feel like cotton candy against his - soft and syrupy - and he doesn’t want to let go. 

“You know, I’m no photographer but I can picture us together,” Hyunwoo whispers against his ear and Kihyun smiles. 

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to send love or hate on my twitter @favshowki


End file.
